I Love You Daddy
by MsLilyWhitlock
Summary: Bella's father left when she was one. Today she lives with and abusive mother and step-father. When Jasper was turned he left two things; his wife and one year-old daughter. In a day they are both starting Forks High School as seniors. Do they have a connection and how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfiction. Please be nice on the comments. I will allow ideas to add but please don't make any negative comments.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Alice is NOT his mate**

Jasper POV

17 years ago I was changed into a vampire. I was found by my mate Alice dying from a heart attack while going to the store. She is a seer and said she saw us as mates and with a coven called the coven that feed of animals.

When I was turned I left 2 things, My wife Renee and My 1 year-old daughter Bella. I miis them both but I really miss Bella. She was my joy in life and what kept me moving forward.

In these 17 years I have gone through high school three times (the others training). Tomorrow my family and I will start a new years at Forks High School as seniors. I am not really looking forward to it though. I don't really like high school as I have gone through it four times, one as a human and three as a vampire. Didn't like it the first time but here I am again.

Bella POV

When I was one my father went to the store one day and never cam back. My mom and I were devastated. After a few years my mom finally broke down and started hitting me.

_Flashback_

I was three and my mom just got back from the store. When I her come in I got up, ran to her, and asked if she got me anything.

She turned around and said "You greedy little child getting everything she wants." When she said that I turned around and ran to my room crying. I cried for hours and after three my mom came up and said "This little thing crying her head off and reminding me of jasper everyday." After she finished saying that she slapped me across the face. After I didn't stop crying she slapped me more and I eventually passed out from the pain.

_End Flashback_

Today I learned to be quiet when I cried and if they heard me to stop immediately.

When I was five my mom met Charlie Swan. At first I thought he would be my escape from the hitting but boy was I wrong.

_Flashback_

"Aw, what a cute little girl" Charlie said as he came up to me. All through that day I hung pff him in attempt to hide from my mom.

It was six o'clock and time for dinner when my mom finally broke. "Rotten little kid. First you steal Jasper from me and now Charlie." At the moment she picked me up and spanked my in midair.

I looked over at charlie and saw him smirking. "Phew, I don't have to pretend to like this little brat anymore." With that he came over and bot him and my mom started taking turns spanking me.

_End Flashback_

By the end of that night my bottom was completely red. I cried myself to sleep that night. Even to this day they still punish me.

I was always home schooled but for my senior year in high school I get to go to a public school. Tomorrow I start at Forks High School. I really hope I can make friends. I fell asleep anticipating what god in store for me tomorrow.

**Hop you liked it. I know it was short but as you know it is my first fanfiction ever and I wanted to take it slow.**

**Please tell me what you think and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update. Real life problems. **

**As a fair warning I will be busy for a big portion of the summer. I will tell you when I am back.**

**I really need a beta so if any of you guys are a beta or know a good one please PM me.**

**(Forgot the first time, oops) Disclaimer: it all belongs to SM even though I wish Jasper owned me.**

Bella POV

I woke up around 7 am so I could eat and get to school before 8:30. I went downstairs, got a bowl of cereal and got ready to walk out the door.

Right as I was walking through the door my father yelled "Bella!"

I ran back in and stood right in front of him and said "Yes father?"

He came closer, grabbed my collar and screamed in my face "Where's breakfast?!"

"It's my first day of school and you said last night I didn't have to."

"No I didn't!" He screamed. He kicked my legs then let go making me fall to the floor. He kicked me again and again on my side. "I expect breakfast everyday at 8 am sharp." He kicked me some more. "Humph, useless." He then turned the other way and walked upstairs. I got up as fast as I can with a stinging pain in my side. I rushed out the door and started to walk to school.

When I got to school I was already late. I rushed to the front desk to be met by a lady who looked about 55. According to her name plate her name was Mrs. Cope.

"Can I help you?" She said realizing I was standing there.

"Yeah, I am new here and I am late today. I need a map and my schedule." I responded trying to make the most pleasant smile I could. I could tell it wasn't very good according to the look on her face.

"Of course. Can I have your name?" She said with a smile on her face but I could tell it was for appearances as it didn't reach her eyes.

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I said not even bothering with a smile this time as my side was aching.

"Of course Bella. Here you go." She said as she handed me to pieces of paper.

"Thank you." I said as I walked away. While I walked down the hall I looked at my schedule.

**1st Period - Calculus - Mr. Varner - 202**

**2nd Period - Gym - Coach Clapp**

**3rd Period - History - Mr. Jefferson - 190**

**4th Period - English - Mr. Masen - 200**

**Lunch**

**5th Period - AP Biology - Mr. Banner - 198**

**6th Period - Spanish - Mrs. Golf - 115**

I went to my first class, calculus. As I went into the classroom everyone's head turned to me as I was now 5 minutes late.

"Hello, may I ask your name and why you are late in the first day?" Mr. Varner said a little angry.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I am late because this morning I got into an argument with my my father."

"Alright, can you please go sit in the back next to Miss Cullen?" He said happier that he now had a reason.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to 'Miss' Cullen. The entire class she glared at me. I have no idea what I did to have her glare at me but she never let it up.

The class was boring as it consisted of what's expected in the class.

The bell finally rang and I walked quickly down the hall. While in the hall I got lost on the way to the gym. I was in the middle of the hall when when a guy walked up to me.

He had pale blue eyes that shot out in his baby face. He had blond hair which went to around his ears. He looked about 5'11" tall and all together good looking.

"Hey, you look like your lost. Need some help?" He said inching closer which each word.

"Yes please. I am looking for the gym can you show me where that is?" I said while inching away.

"Alright, follow me." He said while grabbing my hand.

A few seconds late he said without turning around "Anyway, I'm Mike Newton. What's your name?"

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I responded.

Suddenly he stopped, turned around and said "Alright, we're here. See you later?"

"Maybe." I said while walking into the locker room.

The bell rang right when I walked out of the locker room. This class was the same as calculus, Coach Clapp explaining what was expected of us.

History and English was pretty much the same but I didn't need help finding the classes.

When the bell to end 4th period rang I just followed the other kids ti find the lunchroom. When I walked in I went right to get my food. While finding a place to sit I saw Mike flagging me down. I went over to a empty table because with my life it's not a good idea to get to close to people.

I sat down and after about 40 minutes later I saw an overly gorgeous group of people walk in. First to come was a blond beauty wrapped around an overly huge boy. Next was a boy with penny colored hair looking kind of depressed. Last was 'Miss' Cullen wrapped around another boy. I looked to the boy and was caught by a familiar face, my father, Jasper!

I opened my phone and pulled out a picture of him. I compared the boy to the picture and saw no difference.

It was then the bell to end lunch rang. I ran to my locker, got my books and made it to my class easily. I was one of the first people in and I sat around the middle of the room.

The room got crowded but no one sat next to me. All the seats but the one next to me was filled with the boy with the penny colored hair walked in. He looked around and finally sat next to me.

The class was basically the same as the ones before it except the Edward, whose name name I learned, Was staring at me weirdly.

Right when the bell rang he ran out of the classroom. I walked to my next class which ended peacefully.

I walked home and when I got inside no one was inside. I made dinner and ate my portion. I went upstairs and got into bed thinking about the Jasper look alike I saw at school today I fell asleep with my last thought hoping that I can talk to him tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews = love.**


End file.
